It's now or never
by batgirlbeyond3
Summary: A fanfic take on Serena and Nate on Episode 1 of Season 3. Nate finally makes a bold move of reaching out to Serena after learning that Carter's been helping her in finding her Dad. Will the revived friendship rekindles a long-buried romance? Some Chair.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, fan fiction aficionados. This is my first time to post my story here…been writing stories as early as a toddler. Anyway, was caught up with Gossip Girl wave and SereNate just simply swoop me off my feet! Fell in love with them since the pilot epi. The on-screen chemistry is naturally over-flowing! Kudos to GG writers for giving them a decent storyline (especially Serena) this Season 3. Well…it's about time!

Here's my fanfic take on Episode 1 of Season 3. I divided it into scenes which I will be posting in chapters. So Chapter 1 holds Scene 1 to 3, Chapter 2 shall be Scene 4 to 6, and so on. Hope you like it. Reviews are loved.

* * *

**Gossip Girl 3 x 01 "It's now or never"  
**

**Chapter 1  
**

**Scene 1 – Nate/Chuck**

"Carter!? Carter Baizen? What about him?"

Chuck Bass turns around to see the frowning face of best friend, Nate Archibald. Darting a short glance to his friend, Chuck diverts his attention back to the girl he loves and to whom he's been talking to for so long over the phone. "Hey, darling. Nathaniel's here. He overheard us talking about Carter. Yeah, I know…talk to you later ok? Ciao…"

As soon as he puts down the phone, he looks at Nate. "Carter's back in town. As Blair told me earlier, he's helping out Serena in finding her father."

"What!? Since when did Carter start having this compassionate heart to people?" Nate shakes his head vigorously, "And what's his purpose?"

Before Chuck can hold his tongue, it's too late. He already blurts out what he has been thinking for so long. "To get the girl, of course. Well, can't blame Baizen though. We have to admit. My step sister is so damn hot. Serena simply sizzles wherever ---" He suddenly cuts his statement short as he sees Nate quickly turns around and making his way out of his posh apartment.

"Hey, Archibald! Where the hell are you going? If you're thinking of confronting Carter, don't. Stay away, Nathaniel. You're not her boyfriend."

Nate stops on his tracks, looks at Chuck with serious eyes. "But I'm still…a friend. Serena needs our help. I have to do something…this time. I'm tired, Chuck. Just sitting around the corner…doing nothing. I had it. I'm not going to just stand by the sideline and watch Carter making a fool out of her. Not this time…not again."

Nate opens the door and walks out with conviction of doing his noble mission, leaving behind a dumbfounded Chuck. Since when did his best friend become this assertive? Just thinking of it makes Chuck's head ache.

~~~~~oOo~~~~~

**Scene 2 – Nate**

While walking fast along the streets of Upper Eastside Manhattan, Nathaniel Archibald finds himself lost in thoughts. A lot has been playing around his mind right now. But it all boils down to the main priority – Serena Van Der Woodsen. Nate shakes his head. Chuck is right. He is not Serena's boyfriend. He has no right to meddle in her private affairs.

Then why the heck he is still outside in the street, in the middle of the night? Carrying two Starbucks Ice Coffee Mocha Tall and a bag of chocolate-coated croissants. What is he thinking? That he could just barge in to her place without even asking her permission first…just like that? They're not even close friends, for goodness' sake. Well, not that _close for now._ Both of them sort of drifted apart from each other for the past three years.

Before that fateful night at the Sheppard's wedding, they were inseparable…him, Serena and Blair, of course. And Chuck from time to time, whenever he's in the mood of pissing off Blair. But even way back in their childhood, Nate already knew what he wanted…who he liked the most. That little blonde girl with bright blue eyes, infectious laugh and cheerful demeanor. That carefree girl whom he described as liked a sunshine and the one who gave him his nickname, Natie.

But that was before. All is different now. There were changes. Situations are more complicated. Nate sighs…long and deep. The last time he and Serena talked was the night after their graduation. The night they all waited for Gossip Girl to show up and bare her true identity but to no avail. After that, no more communication between them. No calls, no chats, no emails, no meet-ups…nothing at all.

Then all of a sudden, he will show up one day, in front of her doorstep, asking questions about Carter. How lame is that? Then what will he tell her? Exasperated, Nate lets out a deep breath and shrugs his shoulders. Well, this is better than to keep his mouth shut and doing nothing at all. It's now or never. As if asking help from heaven, he thoughtfully looks up then proceeds walking towards Serena's place.

~~~~~oOo~~~~~

**Scene 3 – Nate, Carter and Serena**

As Nathaniel nears the Palace Hotel where Serena has been staying, a sleek black limousine suddenly pulls over and stops in front of the hotel. Seconds later, a young, blonde and beautiful woman emerges from the limo. Nate's face brightens up as he recognizes the ever gorgeous Serena. But his smile disappears when he sees Carter steps down the vehicle and stands dangerously close to her.

Both of them didn't go inside the hotel right away. Instead, they stay at the sidewalk, talking. Throughout their conversation, Nate notices the _closeness_. From time to time, Serena would touch Carter's shoulder. On the other hand, Carter's hands linger either on her lower back or on her hour-glass-shaped waist. Nate is not the jealous type yet he feels a pang of jealousy creeping inside of him. When it comes to Serena, there will always be an exception.

Moments later, Serena says goodbye to Carter and begins to move away from him. But before she could walk away further, he quickly reaches out for her, pulls her towards him, and whispers something in her ear. She laughs and stares at him momentarily. From the corner where he is hiding, Nate can sense what Carter has been trying to do. He seems convincing the sexy blonde into something. Nate looks hard at Serena as if trying to communicate with her through mental telepathy – _Serena, no, please. Don't invite him in. I'm begging you…Serena, don't._ It seems like she hears him as she shakes her head and speaks to Carter with an apologetic face. Before the man in front of her reacts, she gives him a friendly peck on the cheek and flees away from him as fast as a lightning bolt.

At the entrance of the hotel, Serena turns around and waves goodbye to Carter, blowing kisses before she finally goes inside until she's out of sight. Carter is left behind the street pavement, standing still beside the limo. All alone, still trying to figure out on what just hit him.

Seeing all these scenarios from where he is standing, Nate can't help himself but to smile triumphantly and thank the heavens above. He must have done something good in the past to deserve this kind of reward, he ponders on as he continuously smiles.

~~~~~oOo~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

To be honest, I was quite euphoric that some really _actually_ gave me reviews…and subscribed in my story. Wow! You guys really put me on high. Thanks for sort of welcoming me coz I know most of you are also writers who have been writing for ages. This serves an inspiration to me to write more.

I don't know how many chapters and scenes this episode 1 would take. I just hope the river of my imagination keeps on flowing. I'm not at the end of my story yet. Every scene, every chapter I made is like a spur-of-the-moment thing. So I guess like you, I'm also thinking of what will happen next. This is neat…it's like riding the journey with you guys. YAY! Better stop my babbling now. I know you're here to read…

So here's Chapter 2 of my fanfic take on Episode 1 of Season 3. Includes Scenes of Serena, Nate and Blair too. Reviews are loved.

* * *

**Gossip Girl Season 3 Episode 1 - "It's now or never"**

**Chapter 2**

**Scene 4 – Nate/Serena**

Clad only in a 4-inches-above-the-knee white silk robe, Serena is busy preparing herself a much needed hot bath when she hears the door bell rings. Sighing, she asks herself – _Who could this be? Mom? Blair? Eric? It couldn't be Carter._ He's quite a persistent guy but knows his limit with her. Smirking, she knows he wouldn't do such a thing that will piss her off. He will not dare.

She lazily drags herself towards the door and without even bothering to look through the peephole to see who is on the other side, she opens the door forcefully that she almost knock herself off. Holding herself up, she gasps upon seeing the handsome familiar face of the boy she's been crushing on for the past 12 years of her life.

"Nate! What a surprise....." He didn't speak right away. Looking straight at her through piercing blue eyes, he just gives her his patented boyish-killer grin that makes her stammer. "Wha – what are you doing here?"

Still staring at her, Nate slowly turns his grin into a wide charming smile that makes his eyes light up. Raising both his hands to reveal two Starbucks Ice Coffee Mocha Tall and a bag full of chocolate-coated croissants, he quips in a booming voice, "Room service, anyone?"

Serena tries to control herself but failed. She blurts out a hearty laugh at Nate who still looked like that 7-year-old boy who would bring her goodies out-of-the-blue, even without special occasions. To which little Blair would complain then on why she and Chuck didn't receive the same kind of goodies from him. Then Nate would wittingly explain that both of them didn't really like such cheap chocolate-junkies. This reason seems to satisfy Blair as she readily agreed and went on commenting on how queer both he and Serena were, having the same weird interests and all. As the petite Waldorf continued her babbling, Nate would look at her, gave her a wink and his ever famous mischievous grin. Serena's laughter would automatically followed suit to which Nate will join in after, leaving Blair baffled.

"Oh, Natie…..you never changed." Serena looks thoughtfully at Nathaniel then shyly smiles.

Just calling him by her owned term of endearment of him is enough to make his whole body remain motionless. Heck, he could stay frozen for life as long as he sees her looking and smiling at him like that…and calling him _Natie…Natie…Natie…_

"Natie! Hey, snap out of it." She playfully pinches his straight nose, enough for him to stop his daydreaming. She grabs his arm and leads him inside her suite. "Come on in."

As both of them sits comfortably on the sofa across each other, Serena starts asking. "Whatever you're up to, it'd better be good, Nate." Still with a smile on her face, she taps his broad shoulder. "So, what is it? I'm listening."

"Serena…I – I…." Nate stammers. Suddenly, he finds himself left with nothing to say. All those practice speeches he tried into perfection prior to this close encounter just went kaput. He starts to perspire despite the cool air-conditioning of the place.

With a look of concern etches on her face, Serena prods on. "Trouble at the Archibald household?"

Nate shakes his head. "No, it's not about me. It's all about you, Serena."

In a matter of seconds, baby blue eyes lock with much darker blue pair. Then both beautiful-arched eyebrows of Serena rise up. "Me? What about ---- " Before she could finish her sentence, loud ringing of the phone suddenly fills the room. Sighing, she stands up. "Just a sec. I'll get it."

~~~~~oOo~~~~~

**Scene 5 – Serena / Blair**

"Hello, Serena speaking. Who is ---" Her greeting is cut short with Blair's barrage of babbling on the other side of the line.

"Serena Van Der Woodsen, finally! I've been calling you up for hours rather the whole day for that matter and you're not answering your goddamn phone! Did you left it or something? Is everything alright? Were you out all day? Is Carter ---" Blair's ranting is cut off as it's Serena's turn to butt in this time.

"B, wait…stop. What's all the fuss? I --- I don't understand. Are you ok? Are you in some kind of trouble or something? You're making me nervous, B."

The tone of Serena's worried voice somehow touches Blair's heart. It's comforting to know that amidst the difficulties of living with wealthy yet dysfunctional family, you have a best friend you can always turn to. And that's what Serena is to her. More than best friends. They are sisters. Sharing each other's joys, secrets, sorrows and all.

"I'm fine, S. It's you I'm all worried about. Is Carter with you?"

"Not anymore. He left an hour ago. He just brought me home after spending the whole day with him. So…there. As you can see, I'm perfectly alright. You don't have anything to worry about. Now that you heard the side of my story, let's hear about yours."

Blair sighs a relief. "Thank God, you're really alright. Seems Nate has gotten into his senses in time, before it's too ---- late…." Blair's brown eyes widen and quickly cover her mouth with her hand but she's right. It's too late now to stop herself as Serena reacts.

"Nate!? Did you say Nate? What has he got to do with this?" The pitch of her voice alarmingly increases until it dawns on her. "Oh my God Blair….you told him?"

There's a brief silence on the line until Blair slowly breaks it. "Well, not really. Oh, S, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break my promise but Chuck has this way of making me talk. Apparently, he also informed Nate about Carter. And the way he described Nate. He was so upset, he suddenly became another person. So different from the old Nate we knew. I don't know how far this new-found assertiveness would take him. He might hurt Carter!"

The last statement of Blair somewhat amuses Serena. She laughs it off. "Oh c'mon, Blair. We're speaking of Nathaniel Archibald here. Our Nate. We know him for goodness' sake. He's not a violent person. He's so gentle; he couldn't even hurt a fly!" Giggles.

Serena's carefree attitude irritates Blair a bit. "This is not a laughing matter, Serena. I wouldn't just make an effort here if I didn't think this is all worth it. But then, it might not be after all. Calling somebody up for the whole day who didn't bother to pick up her stupid phone is obviously a waste of my precious time."

Now it's the blonde's turn to get irritated after hearing the brunette's bitching. "Hey, watch your word, Blair. Don't shove that phone issue of yours on my face if you didn't know the reason behind it in the first place. I…accidentally…left my stupid phone here in my stupid place when I went out for the whole stupid day." Serena lets out a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "So, can we now drop the petty phone topic and talk like mature young adults here…please?"

Sighing, her best friend apologizes. "I am sorry, S. I didn't mean what I said. You know me when I'm upset. My temper just flares up and I tend to get over dramatic sometimes."

"That's ok, B. I understand. But really, you don't have to worry. About me…and Nate." She glances at the good-looking guy _who was once-upon-a-time her other best friend_, sitting on the sofa and busy reading text messages from his mobile phone. "This I assure you. He won't have a chance of doing anything foolish because he is not going anywhere. I won't let him go."

"What do you mean you won't let him ---" Blair gasps. "Oh. My. God. Oh my God. He's there…at your place…with you…"

"Yes. I was also surprised myself. Nate and I haven't talked for ages and yet --- " Serena stops herself. And yet what? That he still cares? Worries? Can she tell Blair about that? She shakes her head. What is she thinking? Her life is so complicated right now and the last thing she ever needs is to complicate it more. "Let's just stop worrying, ok? Everything will be alright. I will talk to Nate out of it. He is not capable of doing anything violent so it will be much easier for me."

After a couple talk of assurance, the lovely best friends say their goodbyes and goodnights. With a satisfied smile on her face, Serena puts the phone down then walks gracefully towards the sitting Nate who is now starting to stare at her.

Serena Van Der Woodsen is one confident, young, beautiful woman who is so used of men ogling at her that she finds it boring even to react. But whenever it is Nathaniel Archibald who is doing this "hawk gaze" on her, she gets goose bumps all over her body. The golden boy still has the knack of affecting her in a way. Amused, she chuckles to herself, _Oh boy, this might turn into quite a long night._ She then decides to stare back as well as she carries on her long graceful strides towards the now grinning Nate.

_(Well, well, well… looks like some things do never change, Serena_. _Life will always have its…exception. But then again, don't slack it up yet. That exception might turn into a…surprise. You know you love me….._

_-- XOXO, Gossip Girl)_

…..…..To be continued……….


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, thank you for those who gave encouraging reviews. Keeping me inspired to write more.

So here's Chapter 3 of my fanfic take on Episode 1 of Season 3. Exclusively Nate and Serena scenes. Reviews are loved.

**Gossip Girl Season 3 Episode 1 - "It's now or never"**

**Chapter 3**

**Scene 6 – Nate/Serena**

Nathaniel Archibald continues to stare at the Venus-like statuesque who is now approaching him. Sure, there are lots of beautiful girls hanging around him but none of them could hold a candle against a Serena Van Der Woodsen.

Avoiding his gaze, Serena sits beside him and speaks casually, "That was Blair." Then looks back at him knowingly.

Without a trace of surprise on Nate's face, he nods. "Yeah… just got a text message from Chuck."

She sighs. It's beginning to be a habit of hers nowadays. Sighing, that is. If only you could just sigh out all your problems. "Oh, well. You just couldn't hide anything from those two, can you? On the other hand, their worrying is kinda touching, don't you think?"

"Yeah … and _kinda_ suffocating and embarrassing, too. They make me feel like a kid sometimes." He makes a face that looks so endearing like that of his 7-year-old cute self, it makes her bursts into laughter. Then he joins her.

As soon as the last laugh fades, a moment of silence ensues. But before it could get more awkward, he speaks up, looking down. "Serena, I know I'm not in the right position to talk to you on this. We haven't talked and seen each other for the past couple of months now. And … we're not that _close_ anymore unlike before. But … I'd like to believe that I'm still a friend. Am I allowed to be that? " He looks up and searches her face for an answer.

She feels a lump in her throat as she slowly swallows. She can barely be heard with her almost-a-whisper response. "Of course … What makes you think I wouldn't?"

He just shrugs his shoulders and chuckles. "Just a wild guess but then … I'm not good in guessing." Then returns his serious gaze back to her. "I heard you've been busy looking for your father. So how was it? Did you find him?"

Serena is a bit surprised. She's been expecting Nate to ask her about Carter. Somehow, it makes her feel a bit giddy knowing that he does really care for her more than his personal issue (_and Chuck's, too_) against Carter.

"Yes. In Fiji. But we didn't get a chance to ---"

He suddenly butts in, cutting her off. "FIJI? This summer? But I thought you were in Europe?" He silently scolds himself. He should have stayed a bit longer at Chuck's and get more information first before barging in at her place. And not look like a helpless and clueless fool right now.

A bit puzzled to his little outburst, she explains, "Yes, I was. I just shortened my trip in Europe and decided to go to Fiji first." Sighing, she continues, "I was this close of seeing my long lost father for the first time, Nate. But just when we thought we would, he ran off again to God-knows-what-kind-of-place on this planet. Well, at least, now I know where I got my penchant for running away and moving around." She smirks at the thought.

He tries to ignore the word "we" in her statement and the picture of Carter and her _together_, playing in his imaginative mind. He makes a big effort to focus on the center of her concern – her father.

"Let's just say you inherited your father's traveler nature big time. Yours is so dramatic. Filled with excitement and … energy." He gives her his ever-so-charming-smile in an exaggerated way.

She gasps, "You're reading tabloids!"

"I don't need to. Your escapades are all over the internet! Who would have missed that?" With all the exaggeration written on his face, he continues on teasing her.

Twitching her nose and pouting, she playfully hits his broad shoulder with a fist. "Don't rub it in. I got the point." Then with a wry smile, she turns pensive. "That effective, huh? But not enough to make my father notice me."

Once again, two pairs of beautiful blue eyes lock like magnet.

Serena doesn't plan to tell Nate about her quest in looking for her father that soon. She feels awkward confiding to him now that their closeness is not that tight anymore … as if an invisible wall is place between them, preventing them to get closer with each other.

But she has to admit. Even though they have not spoken and seen each other for a long time, they would automatically seek each other out whenever things crumble around them and turns their world upside down. They find solace with each other. Nobody could explain it. Not even themselves. So, _serendipity_ then? Perhaps but then ……

She gives in for the minute-long battle of staring. She looks down at her hands on her lap. "He didn't want to see me, Nate. All the time I was in Fiji, I kept calling him. Asking for an appointment. Even begging him for just an over-a-minute-talk over the phone. But he ignored everything. He didn't respond. Not even once. And it hurts … very much."

"Serena ……" He whispers, stares at her with sympathetic eyes.

She rapidly blinks, trying to hold back tears starting to build up in her beautiful eyes. "All those partying … club-hoping … I didn't do it just for the heck of it. I did it with a purpose … to get the attention of my Dad. And I would do anything just to get his recognition and acknowledge me as his daughter." Her voice abruptly cracks.

He suddenly feels the urge to hug his once-upon-a-time-girl-bestfriend but up to the last second, he's able to control himself. She might run away again at the first sight of closeness. He can't afford to lose her for the nth time. Not this time. She needs friends right now. Support and …… _love?_

He shakes the thought off. _Love?_ C'mon, Nathaniel. You have to use your head and be sensible this time. Don't let your heart be broken by the same girl for the second time around.

He returns his attention back to her then out of nowhere, puts a hand over hers. "Hey, don't worry. He will soon realize how lucky he is to have a lovely daughter in you, Serena. You'll see … in due time. And if you need anything, I'm just right here. So is the rest of the Non-judging Breakfast Club."

Though a bit surprised to Nate's bolder move, Serena does not feel less a bit embarrassed. Maybe because she feels the sincerity in every word he said. She smiles sweetly at him. "Thanks, Nate. Thanks for just being here. Really … appreciate it."

Again, he fights the sudden urge to wrap his arms around her long and slender body. "Anytime … for you. No problem." Then hastily takes his hand off her's. "Anyway, I could assist you in finding your father. So, you last seen him in Fiji. Hmmm… let's see. Hey, we could arrange a meeting with Chuck and ask for his PIs to investigate the whereabouts of Van Der Woodsen and ---"

She cuts him off. "Nate, no. No, you don't have to do that."

A bit confused, he asks her, "Why not? We're friends. And friends help out each other. I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Really, Nate. I do appreciate you. I mean, the listening and … it means a lot. It's just that …" Serena sighs and looks at him helplessly, "Carter's been helping me since day one and it's been taking up his time already. I don't wanna involve anybody else anymore. Especially you, Blair, even Chuck. Not even Mom and Eric."

She knows she's getting tense as she goes on babbling. _Wait, why is she tensed?_ "You, guys. You were all entangled up with all my mess in the past and I don't intend to add this one around. This is my own doing and I promise myself ---" She stops as she notices his facial expression changes. Pain is evident in his intense dark blue eyes.

She holds her breath. She had seen that look before. _That_ is the same look Nate had when she told him bluntly on his face that she didn't come back for him, on that unforgettable day. The day of her much-talked-about return to the Upper East Side Manhattan after spending an uneventful year in a far-away expensive boarding school.

"I know I'm not the most well-behaved guy around for a long time now and I understand the silent treatment but … really, Serena …" He lets out a frustrated sight and shakes his handsome head a bit, "To trust Carter more than your family and friends … that I don't understand. Not at all."

"Carter's not that bad. Well, I admit the first time he approached me and shared infos about my dad, I was kinda wary. What gives? But then, he proved himself to me a number of times. He made numerous efforts to gain my trust. And he did."

He couldn't believe what Serena has been saying. So, he snaps back. "And he did numerous mistakes to break it. God, Serena. When will you ever learn? Guys like him will never change, not even for a girl. And even if he did, it's just to protect his own vested interest. How can you not see that? Are you going to allow him to make a fool out of you again?"

As soon as he stops ranting, she softly speaks but with an edge on her voice. "Are you done now, Nathaniel Archibald?"

Startled, he finds himself looking straight into the alarmingly icy cold eyes of the beautiful blonde. She rarely calls him in his complete full name. If she did, it means only one thing. It's either she's very furious or very hurt. Or worst, it could be both.

"All my life, I've waited for that moment of finally meeting up my father and by that, perhaps finding myself in the process. And the last thing I needed right now is another lecture of do's and don'ts. I've had enough of that from my mother, even from Blair."

He could only stare at her obviously hurt face. He remains tongue-tide. He couldn't find any single word to say.

Baby blue teary eyes are now looking at much darker sad pair as she went on. "You know, despite what happened between us, I always think that I could still count on you … that I could still trust you. No judgement. But I guess … I was wrong."

"Serena …" Nate feels the hurt on every word she uttered. Hoping to erase it and stops her of thinking regrets, he apologizes. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. It just that … Carter and I had history. And we all know how he is. But, ok. For you, I'll give the guy a chance. He'd better behave or else ……" He balls his right hand into a fist, making mock punches into the open-palmed left hand.

Seeing this adorable gesture of her boy-bestfriend, Serena can't help herself to burst out laughing. "Oh, Natie ….." Then without thinking, she flings herself into his strong arms. "Thank you, thank you. This means a lot to me."

Though a bit astonished, Nate tries to regain composure. "Hey, you're right. You can still count on me. Always. Don't you ever forget that."

With these reassuring words, Serena tightens her embrace as she closes her eyes and contentedly smiles. Also smiling wide is Nate, as he responds by hugging her back more. Well, it's not everyday that you get this much closer to the girl-of-your-dreams whom you also dearly love the most_._ _God, I missed this girl, _utters to himself as he buries his face into her slender flawless neck, getting drunk of Serena Van Der Woodsen's signature sweet scent.

…..…..To be continued……….


End file.
